This invention relates to a ceramic product containing both carbon and nitrogen, and a method for producing such a ceramic product.
Ceramic powders, such as carbon-containing carbides and nitrogen-containing nitrides, exhibit properties which make them particularly useful in the fabrication of highly stressed, wear resistant parts. For example, silicon carbide is noted for its excellent oxidation resistance, whereas silicon nitride is noted for its high strength. Because of such different, yet desirable properties, some efforts have been made to produce "composite" materials for the purpose of combining such desirable properties in a single ceramic powder. Although ceramic powders containing both carbon and nitrogen, such as admixtures of a carbide and nitride, have been produced with some succes, further development in the form of novel product powders and methods for producing such product powders would be desirable.